In this swivel lid construction, the detachable swivel lid is secured against slipping out of the swivel bearing when the container is greatly inclined in its pouring-out position by a holding member on the swivel lid side engaging behind a holding member on the housing side on the side of the housing remote from the opening. As the swivel lid is to be easily detachable, the engagement described is only slight. Even this is sufficient to secure it against slipping out when the container is greatly inclined in its pouring-out position, because the container is only tilted slightly more than 90.degree. to pour out the residual liquid. To guarantee the previously mentioned easy detachment of the swivel lid, the swivel bearing is formed in the known design in the sense of a pocket into which the holding member on the swivel lid side is inserted. The insertion movement is then obliquely downwards towards the container. The withdrawal movement is in the opposite direction.
While a design of this kind does guarantee very simple and convenient removal and re-insertion of the swivel lid, it has been found in practice that it is favourable if the swivel lid is locked in its sealing position so that it does not accidentally slip out of position, which cannot be ruled out during normal handling of the container, for example, as a result of awkward movements.